Spencer Gets Punished
by KTT2123
Summary: Spencer gets shot in the field as he foolishly tries to talk down an Unsub. Derek has to watch and is furious at his carelessness. He punishes Spencer to make him realize the consequences of one stupid decision. Part of my He's the One That I Want series.


This is a request from Love Of Blood, who wanted Spencer to be punished for doing something wrong and for Derek to punish him with no sex involved. It was requested that I add a warning. There is spanking in this fic as a part of Spencer's punishment. If that is one of your triggers, please refrain from reading.

* * *

><p>Derek is furious. Spencer almost got himself killed, <em>again<em>! He foolishly put his gun away, trying to talk down the Unsub. Even after everything they knew about this man, this murderer, Spencer still tried to save him. His foolish bleeding heart got him shot. If Spencer hadn't been wearing a vest, he could have died. And Derek cannot handle it. He stands fuming next to the ambulance as the EMTs look at Spencer's chest. When released, Derek pulls Spencer to the SUV. He knows his Baby is casting worried looks at him but he can't even look at him. Derek would be lost without Spencer, completely and utterly lost. The thought of life without his Pretty Boy is enough to make him shake.

Spencer twitches nervously in his seat. Derek is quiet, too quiet. Rubbing the bruise on his chest absentmindedly, Spencer notices Derek's hands tighten on the steering wheel. He jerks his hand down, sitting on his hands. Biting his lip, Reid peers carefully at his boyfriend. Der's face is hard and unyielding, his body tense. He opens his mouth to apologize but nothing comes out. Spencer looks blindly out the window, as Morgan stares straight ahead. The rest of the trip back to the hotel room is eerily silent.

The walk to the room is equally quiet. Entering, Reid shuffles inside. With his head down, he mumbles "I'm sorry."

Morgan's voice is hard and unforgiving, "Don't. I can't talk to you now. You will do everything I ask. You will do it immediately and silently. Do you understand?"

Freezing at the harsh tone, Spencer can only nod.

"Strip."

Gulping, Reid efficiently strips to his skin. This is not the time to tease; this isn't going to be about sex.

"Hands behind your back."

Again, he immediately complies.

Morgan takes out his cuffs and handcuffs Spencer. He wants him to feel the cold, unrelenting metal of the police issue cuffs encircling his wrists. He is driven by anger, by fear. This isn't loving, cheeky play. This is punishment, in its purest form. Derek will make Spencer realizes his mistake; make him understand the consequences of such reckless behavior.

Spencer shivers a little. He now knows that Derek is furious, the choice of cuffs makes it obvious. This isn't about pleasure. This is a punishment, plain and simple.

He leads Spencer to the bed, bending him over it and firmly guiding him into position. Spencer is mostly on the bed, with his ass up and his feet touching the floor.

Reid bites his lip hard enough to draw blood in an effort to keep silent. He wants to beg, to plead with Derek to forgive him, to talk to him, something, anything! Spencer trembles at the sound of the belt being pulled from Morgan's pants.

"I must punish you for your recklessness, Spencer. You belong to me; you forgot that your very life is _mine_. You were careless with what is mine. That is unacceptable. Do you understand? Unacceptable! You are MINE. I cannot allow you to risk your life so thoughtlessly. You will _remember_ to protect what is mine."

Spencer's body tenses, guilt and sorrow rage inside of him. He hadn't realized what he had been risking by trying to talk down the Unsub. He had rashly risked _both_ his life and Derek's happiness. Just as he would be lost without his Der, Derek would be lost without him. Saddened, he hangs his head. Spencer nods his consent, acknowledging Derek's right to punish him.

Despite his anger, Morgan's first blow is more surprising than painful. The second and third are the same. The fourth and fifth are slightly harder, enough to pink his skin but not more than a flash of pain. Each strike lessens Derek's anger and makes Spencer focus harder. Spencer knows that Derek wants his attention. This punishment isn't about pain but forcing Spencer to think, to focus on what had happened and what he had done wrong. When Derek stops, his ass and thighs are lightly pinked.

Morgan leads him to the corner, "Kneel." Reid drops to his knees and awaits instructions. "You will kneel here and think about what you have done. I hope when I get back, you realize what you risked with that stunt." Derek turns and leaves the hotel room.

Spencer is quiet as he stares at the corner. His shoulders are sore from being cuffed behind his back and his ass is a little tender where it rests on his heels. Furrowing his brow, his mind runs through the incident with the Unsub, Jordan Eller. Spencer knows that the Unsub is a murder; he'd killed eight of his former classmates. But Spencer saw himself in Eller: the smart, lonely, vulnerable kid who was bullied ruthlessly. Spencer had wanted to help Eller, to save him even. But he couldn't because that innocent part of Eller was dead. Where Spencer had taken his pain and grown up only wanting to help people, Eller had held his onto hate and wanted only to hurt his bullies worse than he had been hurt. That innocent, tortured boy was replaced by the rage-filled murderer that had stood before him. Spencer had known it was a mistake the moment he'd looked into his eyes. All he had seen in Eller's eyes was hate and darkness. A second later, he'd felt the impact of the bullet hitting his vest.

Hanging his head, Spencer trembles. He'd been wrong. Made a foolish decision made by his emotions and his past. A decision that could have killed him or someone else, a decision that could have forced Derek to watch Spencer being killed. Reid feels guilt and shame wash over him and he starts to sob. He can't believe how stupid he'd been! Spencer would _never_ want to cause his Der so much pain, to not only have to lose Spencer but to have to see it happened and not be able to stop it. To have that be his last memory of him, one Derek would relive over and over. One he would always feel guilty about, maybe even blame himself for.

This is why Derek punished him, to make him realize all he risked with one stupid decision. To make him realize that there could have been the long lasting consequences to a single foolish decision. For being a genius, Spencer admits what he did was stupid. Sobs wrack his body, so lost in his guilt and shame he doesn't even hear the sound of the door opening.

The moment Morgan sees his boy bawling in the corner, all his anger is gone. Carding his fingers through Spencer's hair, he murmurs words of comfort in his ear.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Der! Please! I'm so sorry!" Spencer cries.

"I know, Baby. I know you're sorry." Derek unlocks the cuffs, rubbing the red marks on his wrists. Supporting him, he helps Spencer stand. Derek scoops him up into his arms and carries him to the bed. Cradling his love in his arms, he comforts Spencer as he cries. "Shh…Baby. I'm here. I have you."

Spencer slowly quiets, taking comfort in his Der's warmth and love surrounding him. Twisting in his lap, Spencer meets Derek's eyes. "I am sorry, Derek. I—I didn't realize... What I did, what I chose to do… I was stupid and reckless and irresponsible. I could have died and you would have had to see it. Eller could have killed me and you would have seen it. I would never forgive myself if I had done that to you. I am so sorry! I can't promise that I won't die but I can promise never again to be so careless with my life."

Wiping the tears off his love's beautiful face, Derek's heart squeezes. The punishment worked, all he had wanted was for Spencer to realize what it would do to him if he had lost him. Spencer is the love of his life and he cannot imagine living without him. He needs his Pretty Boy to cherish and protect himself, so that they can spend as many years as possible together. "Oh, Baby. That's all I want. I need you. I love you so much. I don't want to lose you."

"I love you too, Der. Always. I promise to be careful but you have to promise too!" Derek is his one and only. Spencer doesn't want to lose him either.

"Of course, Sweetheart. I have you to live for. I promise to be careful." Derek peppers his face with sweet kisses.

Smiling, Spencer squirms until he comfortably lies on top of Derek, his face buried in the crook of his neck. Cocooned by Derek's love, Spencer sinks into a peaceful sleep.

Derek savors the weight of his Pretty Boy on top of him. Spencer is here and _alive_. Stroking his soft hair as he sleeps, Morgan feels content. His boy mumbles in his sleep and he hears his name as Spencer cuddles closer. Derek's lips curve in tender smile. All is right in his world.


End file.
